Deja vu
by asael.najera.39
Summary: Una historia llena de recuerdos de su primer encuentro, de su presente y de como prepararse para un futuro con o sin el matrimonio que ya fue arreglado, ¿será un final lleno de tragedia? o podrán derribar cada uno de los obstáculos que les deparara el destino
1. Prologo

"Deja vu"

Prologo.

Todo este día ha sido demasiado aburrido solo he caminado por el cementerio con la compañía de Amidamaru, cosa que hago para evitar ir a la escuela, se lo que pensaran que soy un vago y que debería de asistir, pero… lo que yo más deseo es probarme como shaman y pelear batallas impresionantes como mi padre y los demás guerreros elementales.

- amo Hanna…. Pero recuerde que Tamao-sama puede saber que falto a la escuela aun que usted no le diga – Me regañaba con un temor mi espíritu de un samurái "Amidamaru".

- Dime acaso tu serás el que me delate? – le cuestione con una ceja arqueada.

Como siempre mi espíritu acompañante retrocedía con miedo, no me enorgullezco de hacer temer ami espíritu, después de todo yo creo lo que mi padre decía, "los espíritus no son herramientas son amigos" y para ser sinceros yo considero que Amidamaru es mi mejor amigo… El único.

- Usted sabe que yo no lo delataría pero sus poderes espiritistas le van a decir.

- No importa, después de todo solo me regañara como siempre o me golpeara no me interesa que me haga ahora – Me senté alado de la tumba de Amidamaru mientras miraba las nubes – De echo prefiero disfrutar del viento.

El viento era agradable se paseaba entre mis cabellos y acariciaba mi rostro y mis manos yo siempre disfruto este tipo de cosas tal vez porque soy shaman disfruto de la naturaleza.

Mi espíritu me estuvo rogando ya demasiado creo que le are caso y enfrentare de una vez mi castigo con mamá Tamao. Me encamine a mi hogar y para mi sorpresa cuando entre y me tope con mamá Tamao no me regaño solo sonrió…. Esto me da mala pinta.

- Mamá Tamao, ¿Puedo saber porque estas de buen humor?... – preguntar hasta me hizo sudar frio.

- Nada en particular Hanna, pero de ahora en adelante vivirás tu y Alumi solos – me dijo mientras guardaba algunas cosas.

Alumi…. ¿Alumi?... no sé por que pero creo que ya he escuchado ese nombre, pero ¿Quién será? Con que no sea una de las abuelas que entreno a mi madre todo estará bien.

- Dime Hanna, ¿Por qué estás tan calmado? Bueno nos vemos hanna, Alumi no tardara en llegar.

Tamao se fue cerrando las aguas termales de mi mamá, se me hace extraño que haya aprobado eso pero en fin ese no es mi problema, me fui a la sala y encendí mi playstation 4 pero curiosamente se apagó la tv y mi consola.

- Pero qué carajo! Como se fue la luz si estaba jugando online!, y peor aún mi PlayStation se descompondrá.

- Amorcito deberías de estar entrenando o estudiando y no perdiendo el tiempo jugando un tonto juego – Me dijo una niña con piel morena rojiza un cabello largo y hermoso color rubio y unos ojos tan preciosos nunca había visto unos ojos así, eran profundos y tenían una gran bondad y una ilusión en su iris color azul… pero, ¿Quién es ella?.

- Primero que nada, ¿Amorcito?... ¿Quién eres tu?, no deberías de estar aquí, asi que para evitar problemas por lo que has hecho te permitiré marcharte – es tan hermosa es difícil hablar serio con ella.

- De que hablas amorcito, Soy tu prometida Alumi Niumbrich o Anna lll como me quieras decir está bien – levanto sus manos y hombros en forma de pregunta

- he? Perdona pero…. – me quede sin palabras mientras sudaba frio – Espera, Alumi… ¿De verdad eres tu? – retrocedía lentamente hacia la puerta más cercana.

- Que grosero, ¿No me recuerdas "amorcito" – se acercaba lentamente con una aura obscura – no quedas escapar de mi verdad querido – se cerró la puerta al parecer la cerro Amidamaru.

No me sorprende después de todo ella puede controlar cualquier espíritu a menos que el shaman sea más fuerte que ella, no quiere decir que yo sea más débil pero ahora estoy aterrado.

- ¿Por qué huiría de alguien como tu?, no te sientas la gran cosa Niumbrich.

Continuara(¿?) eso es decisión de ustedes, si les gusto el principio subiré conti, si no pues creo que borrare el fic de fanfiction.


	2. Capitulo 1 ¿Todo es miel?

Deja vu

Capítulo 1 (¿Todo es miel?)

No podía creerlo, mi "linda" prometida estaba frente a mí, mi padre ya me había dicho que pasaría lo que le paso a él pero no pensé que hablaba enserio…. Alumi y yo nos conocimos a los 6 años y nos llevábamos muy bien de niños pero según mamá ella sería la que me entrenaría para la batalla F.O.M.

- Entonces… ¿No estabas huyendo de mí? – me pregunta mi prometida con cara de cachorrito.

Mi corazón latió inesperadamente a mil por hora y lo peor…. Ella se me acercaba cada vez más, no me mal interpreten no es que le tema peor no la he visto desde hace 8 años y no la recuerdo muy bien.

- No necesito huir de ti ¿o sí? – ella me miró fijamente con un leve sonrojo.

- Pues "amorcito" lo importante ahora es que debes entrenar – cambio su mirada en un segundo, de una alegre y tímida a una seria y malhumorada – Deja de estar holgazaneando jugando con cosas de humanos y ponte a entrenar!

En cuanto ella cambio de tono quien sabe de dónde saco unas pesas para los brazos y piernas y me las coloco haciendo que corriera con ellas además de llevar a Alumi en mi espalda. Corrí así 50 kilómetros, a decir verdad yo entreno como loco así que no lo resintió mi cuerpo pero no le diré a Alumi no soy tonto, si se llega a enterar me pondría a hacer más ejercicio.

Llegamos nuevamente a la pensión y disimule estar agotado, ella me observaba fijamente eso me ponía de nervios ¿lo habrá notado?

- ¿Lo habrá notado?... – Ella dijo exactamente lo que estaba pensando – Amorcito se me olvidaba mencionar que estas siendo posesionado por silver wing y me está diciendo todos tus pensamientos.

Me puse completamente rojo pero no de vergüenza, estaba furioso ni mi privacidad respeta esta mocosa.

- Deberías de respetar mi privacidad, ¿Quién te da el derecho de meterte en mi mente? – le grite enfurecido.

- Eso no decías cuando llegue Hanna, "Que linda es, sus ojos son hermosos, como voy a seguir aparentando ser serio" – ella recito las palabras que se me vinieron a mi mente cuando la mire.

Estaba enojado, si no enfurecido no había lugar para la vergüenza. Respire profundo y me relaje.

- ¿Hace cuánto me posesiono Silver wing? – pregunte a mi "querida" prometida con mi mirada más aterradora.

- Desde que llegamos – Ella se limitó a responderme así de fácil con una gran sonrisa en su cara – ¿Qué esperas Hanna? Ayúdame con mi equipaje, llévamela a mi habitación o a la tuya, como gustes – Ella al final me lanzo una mirada picara.

¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir? A decir verdad no sé cómo tratar a Alumi no recuerdo muchas cosas de cuando éramos niños y ella me trata de una manera tan amigable. Tome las maletas que traía consigo y las lleve a la habitación más lejana de la mía, a decir verdad me dolió en el corazón y no sé por qué.

- hey Alumi – le hable tranquilamente – Te molesta si me voy a caminar mientras te instalas – ella me miro un tanto extrañada y algo preocupada – vengo en una media hora – le sonreí al despedirme.

Salí de la pensión solo, ni Amidamaru lo lleve conmigo, tengo muchas cosas que pensar….. mi vida solitaria iba a llegar a su fin….. Pero…. Como debo actuar, nunca antes he tenido alguien de mi misma edad y menos mujer.

Estuve paseando durante más de 20 minutos en las calles de fumbari también fui al súper mercado a comprar lo necesario para la semana, siempre han sido mis obligaciones no estoy contento con eso pero esta vez tengo un motivo…. Me acaricio una ráfaga de aire agradable, mire hacia enfrente.

- Hola – Me mira con una sonrisa mientras levanta su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

Solo suspire y sonreí, ya había olvidado como era ella.

- ¿no puedes quedarte un momento quieta verdad? – seguí caminando mientras ella se colocaba a mi lado.

- Hanna-kun ¿Te molesto? – ella me detuvo tomándome de la mano mientras me miraba cabizbaja – me odias ¿no es así?...

Suspire y mire hacia las estrellas.

- Está hermoso el cielo ¿verdad? – Le di una palmadita en su cabeza – vámonos a casa.

Ella tomo una de las bolsas que tenía…. Nos dirigimos a "nuestro hogar" ¿Qué nos deparara el futuro?...

Estaba cocinando mientras mi invitada miraba la tv cómodamente en la sala, solo por ser su bienvenida deje que comiera en la sala ya terminada la comida se la lleve.

- Dime "cariño" ¿Mañana que vas a hacer?

- Deja de decirme así ¿quieres?, pues tengo que ir a la maldita escuela – creo que se molestó.

- Mira "Querido" yo te diré como se me dé la gana.

- Has lo que quieras "TABLA".

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – Cambio su mirada a una sombría se podía observar un aura obscura – are que no escuche nada así que vete a dormir antes de que me arrepienta ¿ok?

- Mira… Tal vez nuestros padres nos hayan comprometido pero no por eso dejare que me mandes y agás lo que se te dé la gana, además esta es mi casa, aquí yo mando.

Al terminar esa frase solo sentí un golpe en mi cara después de eso todo se tornó obscuro…

Al día siguiente…

- Veo que ya despertaste "Cariño" alístate para ir a la escuela y prepara el desayuno – escuche una voz melodiosa que pertenecía a aquella rubia.

- ¿Q-que paso? Me duele mucho la cabeza….. ¡TU! ¿Por qué me pateaste la cabeza? – la mire enfurecido.

- Mira "amorcito" será mejor que vayas a prepararme el desayuno o si no esta hermosa, linda y tierna chica se volverá muy agresiva – termino su oración con una sonrisa típica de ella.

- ¿Linda si claro? – lo susurre solo para que yo pueda oírlo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Me miro más enojada de lo que ya estaba – Quieras o no debes obedecerme aparte de ser tu prometida seré tu entrenadora y esto es entrenamiento.

- ¿entrenamiento? Más bien no puedes ni hacer el desayuno – ella agacho la cabeza y se escuchó un ruido que provenía de su estómago.

- Jejeje... Si quieres que te cocine tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga durante tres días – ella me miro esperanzada pero sin energía – asiente con la cabeza si estás de acuerdo.

- Esta bien, Esta bien pero cocíname que me muero de hambre – me grito mientras yo iba con calma a la cocina.

Terminamos de comer y ni uno de los dos había hablado la verdad no me incomodo en lo más mínimo, después de todo… no sabemos nada uno del otro así que las conversaciones siempre serán vacías.

- Nos vemos Alumi – me despedí con la mano ella ni se molestó en mirarme solo dijo un seco "que te valla bien".

Caminaba camino al instituto, la verdad no ser porque pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que no debía de faltar hice caso a mi sexto sentido para ver si pasaba algo bueno o malo aunque esto es raro en mí.

Al llegar a mi clase todo era tan normal, tal vez me equivoque… bueno ya estoy aquí no puedo simplemente irme a mitad de clase, la clase cambio de atmosfera drásticamente y el sensei paro la lección.

- Presten atención muchachos, una nueva alumna será transferida a nuestra clase… por favor pasa y preséntate ante tus compañeros – ordeno al profesor… esto solo me dio mala espina.

- Hola compañeros – Grito emocionada una chica preciosa con piel morena, ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo, todos los chicos quedaron con los ojos como platos eso me enfureció – Soy Alumi Niumbrich vengo de estados unidos soy una nativa así que no me discriminen por mi apariencia rara por favor – hizo una pausa dramática mientras me observaba y no precisamente una mirada tierna, más bien parecía que era de superioridad y amenaza – espero nos llevemos todos genial!

- Muy bien compañeros cuídenla bien y señorita Niumbrich espero no tenga inconveniente pero no hay lugares disponibles solo el que esta alado de él joven Hanna Asakura – ella negó con la cabeza – si algo le molesta inmediatamente le cambio de lugar… Después de todo quien quería sentarse alado de ese perdedor – no le tome importancia aquel comentario, después de todo no sabe porque no convivo con los demás.

- Sensei – él le dio contacto visual – espero no vuelva a dirigirse así de nuevo a mi prometido – todo el ambiente cambio en un solo instante, los chicos me observaban de la manera menos amigable posible mientras yo les sonreía de manera arrogante mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

- Alumi… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – susurre para que solo ella me escuchara.

- No importa – después de dar "una gran" explicación volteo a otro lado ignorándome por completo, enserio a veces esta chica me saca de mis casillas.

Terminaron las clases todos se marcharon algo deprimidos de que no les deje hablar con mi prometida no es que sea celoso, me importa lo más mínimo si me lo preguntan.

- Alumi – La llame antes de que se marchara – Por favor no vuelvas a hablar sobre el compromiso – ella me miro extrañada y con una cara rara, no sé de qué tipo después de todo sus caras son únicas.

- Así que te avergüenza ser mi prometido ¿he? Ó es que ¿Hay alguien más? – no puedo creer que ella crea eso, las mujeres sí que son insoportables….

- ¿Y si fuera asi?...

- a ok… Entiendo – ella caminaba lentamente rumbo a la salida.

- Alumi, recuerda lo que acordamos, debes de hacer todo lo que yo diga durante tres meses – intente arreglar las cosas y creo me funciono ella me miro algo enojada pero ya no triste, solo suspire.


	3. capitulo 2 ¿Momento rosa?

Deja vu

Capítulo 2 (¿Momento rosa? O ¿Un acercamiento?)

Alumi ya se había marchado hace unos diez minutos, creo que ya es seguro.

- Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos – le hable a mi espíritu acompañante que apareció a mi lado.

- Pero, Amo Hanna ¿no debió a verle dicho a Alumi? – Me preguntaba algo preocupado.

- ¿Por qué tengo que decirle a esa bruja? Mis problemas son míos, no de ella y punto – Le grite a el espíritu de samurái,

- Pero... – iba a darme un discurso.

- escúchame, esto no tiene por qué saberlo ella – Lo mire fijamente, el solo retrocedió y asintió.

Salí de la escuela y me dirigía a la casa, al dar la vuelta en la primera esquina mire a una pandilla completa lo más seguro es que me estén esperando, en fin, mal paso darle prisa.

- Veo que juntaron a toda su bolita de nenas – les sonreí de una manera arrogante – y díganme quieren que sea amable con ustedes o ¿Se irán de una buena vez?.

Ellos iban enserio, llevaban consigo bates de madera, barrotes con púas, cadenas, Navajas y uno llevaba una espada de madera.

Todos me atacaron al mismo tiempo yo me limite a cerrar los ojos para poder hacer una fusión de almas al 100% y al momento de abrirlos aparecí a espaldas de todos.

- no te creas la gran cosa Hanna, este día morirás – Me grito un tipo muy parecido a Ryu.

- Miren manada de bestias si no quieren morir lárguense ya – les grite muy enojado, la verdad ya estaba harto de darles una tremenda paliza casi todos los días – si no se van, esta vez iré enserio.

Todos me siguieron atacando, yo les advertí y no soy una persona muy paciente. Saque mi espada de madera de su funda mientras Amida se preparaba para el combate, todos retrocedieron un paso y estaba asustados puede ser porque nunca huso la espada.

- La oportunidad se les fue basuras ahora sufrirán por a verme echo enojar, no saben cuánto disfrutare esto – Al terminar mi oración ya había noqueado a 5 personas con grabes heridas en la cabeza – morirán todos….

Estaba fuera de control, mi sangre hervía, mi cuerpo estaba en éxtasis al mirar la sangre, mi vista se dilataba, sentía como mí poder aumentaba y podría hasta materializarlo, mi fuerza crecía… tanto que la espada que sostenía de tan fuerte que era mi agarre se comenzaba a astillar y deshacer la madera.

Todo termino… la pelea termino con todos sangrados… pero… mi corazón dolía, esto que me ocurre lo odio por eso no me acerco a nadie, solo por esta maldición yo no quiero herir a las personas a mi alrededor…

Llegue a mi casa todo golpeado con unas marcas en mi rostro que me delataban. Me escondía de Alumi así que caminaba sin hacer nada de ruido, subí al segundo piso y para mi sorpresa.

- y dime… ¿Cómo te fue en tus asuntos? – ella tenía el rostro serio y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se recargaba en la puerta de mi habitación.

- Genial – me limite a responder mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

¡Pum! Recibí una cachetada, ella se sobaba la mano mientras me observaba a los ojos echa una fiera.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para golpearme así? – sobe mi mejilla mientras agradecía que no fue una patada.

- Soy "tu prometida" y deberías de respetarme, ¿Por qué estas todo lastimado? – ella estaba revisando mis heridas con mucho cuidado… eso me lleno de ternura y un sentimiento nuevo.

- Eso no te da el derecho de golpearme cuando se te dé la gana – le gritaba mientras entraba a mi habitación.

- ¿Tú tienes el derecho de ocultarme cosas? – me siguió gritando incluso en mi habitación.

- ¿Y qué te preocupa? Solo te eligieron, wau que alegría – ella cambio a su rostro serio a uno triste… yo no quise decir eso.

Ella me iba a dar una cachetada y al momento de impacto la sostuve de la muñeca y tome su otra mano mientras la tumbaba a la cama, ella me miro tan extrañada y se sonrojo.

- Quítate Hanna, ¡Quítate ahora! – ella comenzó a llorar… mi corazón se rompió y yo no sabía el porqué.

Una lagrima se me escapo cayendo en la mejilla sonrojada de Alumi, nos miramos fijamente en los ojos del otro.

- Alumi – hubo un silencio incomodo pero ella no me quito – Recuerdas que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga durante tres días ¿verdad? – ella asintió lentamente y sus piernas se intentaron cerrar pero no pudo ya que una pierna mía estaba en medio de las suyas.

- … se amable – ella desvió su mirada de la mía con un sonrojo más grande.

La tome del mentón e hice que vuelva a poner sus ojos en los míos… mi corazón latió con más fuerza.

- Hanna… Mis muñecas me duelen – la solté de las muñecas y entrelazamos nuestras manos…

Lentamente me acerque a su rostro y nuestros suspiros se mesclaban en uno, podía sentir su corazón acelerado y ella el mío pero lo que más me impresionaba es que latían al mismo tiempo… estaba sincronizados, acorte más la distancia entre nosotros y nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez…

- Perdón por no decirte pero no quería preocuparte, después de todo yo ocasione las cosas y yo las resolveré – ella sonrió tiernamente e increíblemente eso me hizo acelerar más mi corazón.

- Sabes Hanna… esta es la primera vez que hablamos como cuando éramos niños – ella acaricio mis mejillas mientras sostenía su mano en mi rostro – pero ahora soy tu futura esposa y tus problemas son nuestros problemas.

- Pero… yo no quiero que te lastimen…

No puedo creer que este siendo honesto, mis lágrimas se escapaban mientras la abrazaba y ella masajeaba mi espalda suavemente y con mucha ternura.

- ¿Qué te costaba ser honesto?, sabes… no soy tan débil como piensas yo puedo cuidarme solita, en este momento incluso soy más poderosa que tu aun que tu tengas un talento jamás visto en el mundo shamanico.

Nos separamos del abrazo y nos acostamos uno al lado del otro sin dejar el contacto visual.

- Deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo florecita.

Por una extraña razón ese comentario no me hizo enojar, pero me levante de la cama con cara de malhumorado. En cuanto me iba a parar de la cama ella me sujeto de la espalda y coloco su rostro en mi espalda.

- Lo mismo te digo "amorcito" – no puedo creer lo que dije.

Enseguida di media vuelta para verla cara a cara y la sostuve de las manos nuevamente tumbándola a la cama.

Yo estaba con una pierna entre las suyas y otra a su costado derecho y comencé a besarla en los labios pero lo que me extraño es que Alumi me beso de una manera distinta y más fugaz… solo nos separábamos para obtener el preciado oxígeno, ella cada vez que nos besábamos paseaba sus manos sobre mi cuello mientras yo paseaba mis traviesas manos alrededor de su bien formada cintura.

En pese a bajar sobre su cuello… la besaba fugazmente en su alrededor yo y ella lo disfrutábamos lo sabía por los suaves gemidos de Alumi y eso me inspiraba a seguir pero de una manera más calmada, después me fui a sus orejas ella gemía con más fuerza y empezó a juguetear con sus manos en mi pecho lo cual me hizo excitar aún más.

- Hanna… ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Me miró fijamente y yo no sabía a qué se refiera – Puedo terminar embarazada si seguimos y aun no estamos casados – ella desvió su mirada al parecer está muy avergonzada.

Yo no le respondí solo la bese sin separarnos aunque el aire se nos haya agotado yo seguía, todavía no me quería apartar hasta que ella me empujo provocando que viéramos un hilo de saliva que conectaba nuestras lenguas.

- Sabes que digas lo que me digas de esta no te vas a escapar ¿Verdad? – le pregunte de la manera más picara posible mientras acariciaba sus hermosas piernas.

- Exactamente ¿de que no se va a escapar?

Esa voz no era de ninguno de nosotros, extrañados volteamos a la puerta de mi habitación pues de ahí provenía aquella voz.

No puedo creerlo ahí estaban mi Mamá y mi Papá, el con su típica sonrisa y ella con su mirada gélida y fría, Alumi y yo nos sentamos en el piso frente a ella creo que lo hicimos por instinto.

- ¿Y bien? Díganme ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – a mi padre se le escapo una de sus risas típicas y mi madre le dio un golpe muy despacio en su estómago lo cual lo hizo reír aún más.

- Maestra veraz…. Hanna y yo….

Bueno gente gracias por leer c: la verdad no sé si seguir escribiendo o no ya que esta es de las primeras historias que subo a fanfiction que no ha tenido muchos lectores, de todos modos muchas gracias por seguirme c:


	4. ¿Castigo o premio?

Deja vu

Capítulo 3 (¿castigo o premio?)

- Lo que Alumi quiere decir es…. – esto me costara la vida pero será mejor – ¡Que les importa!

Mi madre se miraba molesta aunque no cambio su expresión, pero si se le noto una vena hinchada en su sien y se acercaba imponentemente hacia mí… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Anna… – Mi papá hablo serio y ella se calmó y regreso a su lado – bajemos todos a la cocina

Mi papá por primera vez estaba serio aunque su sonrisa nadie se la quitara, yo lo seguí y Alumi siguió a mi mamá.

Ya en la cocina, mi padre estaba sentado junto a mi madre y yo junto Alumi… todo estaba tenso, nadie mencionaba una sola palabra o algún ruido.

- Ya está el té servido – estaba algo molesto.

- Ahora si hijo me podrías decir ¿por qué estabas golpeando a Alumi?

¿Golpearla? Ella y yo nos miramos algo confundidos, ella me asintió… creo que le seguiremos el juego.

- Lo que yo haga con ella no es de tu importancia papá – aparente estar molesto.

Estaba agradecido con los cielos… que bueno que mis padres son despistados, no duro mucho mi felicidad. Mi madre me golpeo tan fuerte que casi termino inconsciente.

- Maestra, no fue gran cosa… ¿no cree que está exagerando?

- No lo defiendas, Hanna como castigo tendrás que dormir con Alumi desde ahora en adelante.

¿Castigo?... Bueno no creo que lo sea tanto, la mire a los ojos y cambio su mirada… Eso me enojo, pero me servirá como excusa… Prepárate

- P-pero maestra…

- ¡Pero nada!... ya hable – dijo seria con los brazos cruzados – Y tu Hanna… ve a correr con estas pesas 40 kilometros.

Las pesas eran como de 50 kilos en total eran 200 kilos, mi cuerpo no soportaba más y apenas estaba saliendo de la pensión.

- Espera Hanna – dijo Alumi con unas pesas parecidas a las mías – espérame no me dejes.

Ella llevaba un ropa deportiva color negra con líneas azules verticales por los costados, también llevaba consigo unos audífonos similares a los de mi Papá.

-¿Mamá Anna? –Ella solo asintió

Ya habíamos terminado la ruta y al llegar a la pensión para mi sorpresa cuando nos quitamos las pesas, las de ella eran más pesadas que las mías y recorrió lo mismo que yo y aunque los dos estemos cansados ella se esforzó más.

Entramos a la sala y nos encontramos con mi papá echándole mano a mi mamá en la sala, instintivamente le tape los ojos a Alumi y mis padres al notar nuestra presencia se separaron.

- Alumi, Hanna – Mi madre nos llamó a ambos – entreguen a sus espíritus…

Creo que disimulara como si no hubiera pasado nada… mi madre es tan…. Tan… ella, no sé ni cómo describirla.

- ¿pa….? – mamá Anna nos interrumpió.

- aremos el ritual de fusión de almas.

- Pero maestra, Hanna y yo controlamos esa técnica al 100%.

- no me refiero a eso, ustedes serán uno.

Alumi y yo nos sonrojamos en el momento, nos miramos a los ojos pero al momento de tener contacto visual desviamos la mirada.

- No nos referimos a un cuerpo, lo que Anna quiere decir es que serán uno en espíritu… Mal pensados – Mi Papá nos sacó la lengua con una sonrisa tonta típica de él.

Nos sentamos en un círculo que creo mi mamá, Alumi y yo estábamos frente a frente mientras mi madre sostenía mis hombros y mi padre los de Alumi. Nuestros espíritus se fusionaban cada uno de los espíritus de Alumi se mesclaban, después Amida fue absorbido formando un solo ser.

- Mamá Anna, ¿Cómo lucharemos Alumi y yo si solo hay un solo espíritu?...

- Tranquilo Hanna, sus espíritus volverán a la normalidad, generalmente dura una semana – Mi madre solo se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba a la pensión – No se olviden del castigo, buenas noches chicos.

Mi Papá se quedó sentado mientras miraba las estrellas, pero mi madre lo llamo, el solo sonrió se despidió de nosotros y… ¿Me guiño el ojo?...

- Hanna sobre lo que pa… – no la deje terminar cuando le robe un beso – pero que estás haciendo.

Ella se sonrojo demasiado y hacia caras chistosas, no pude evitarlo y me reí a carcajadas.

- ¡No te rías de mí! Y no lo vuelvas a hacer sin mi permiso – ella inflo sus mejillas y me desvió su mirada, mi corazón empezó a latir.

- Alumi…

La mire fijamente, ella se me acerco y la tome de la mano, empezamos a caminar a "nuestra habitación" el camino se me hacía cada vez más largo, nos dirigíamos brevemente la mirada una que otra vez y para ser sincero eso solo me aceleraba más el corazón… no resistía mas y sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la recamara.

Ya dentro nos sentamos en la cama lo más cerca posible pero con la mirada en lugares contrarios, el silencio era algo incómodo y más aún porque estábamos sostenidos de las manos.


	5. Mi corazon como fuego

DéJá Vú

(Mi corazón como fuego)

P.O.V Alumi.

Llegamos a la habitación y deje mis cosas bajo la cama que compartiríamos esta noche Hanna y yo. Como estrategia para ganar tiempo lejos de mi prometido me fui a bañar, claramente lo iba a hacer pero digamos que dure más de lo normal.

Pasaron ya más de 30 minutos mi piel se estaba agrietando con el vapor, creo que ya es tiempo suficiente. Me Salí del baño con un yukata ligero ya que tenía mucho calor y con mucha razón, era verano.

Mi corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba hacia la alcoba… "no" es lo que decía mi mente pero mi cuerpo ardía con solo caminar hacia ahí. Ya a unos pasos de la alcoba abrí la puerta y entre lentamente sin hacer ruido, rogaba que no se despertara.

Ya adentro me acomodaba lentamente en la cama junto a mí… porque no decirlo, mi amado… mi amado rubio, para mis ojos todo en el era perfecto pero no podría decírselo nunca, lo bueno y tal vez malo también es que será mi esposo algún día.

Me recosté ya tranquilamente lo más alejada de él y ya cuando cerraba mis ojos…

- Hanna… ¿Q-que crees que estás haciendo?

Sentí como los brazos de Hanna pasaban por debajo de las sabanas tomándome de la cintura.

- Cuando estábamos en la cocina me ignoraste, y recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente.

El se había colocado encima de mí colocando ambos brazos en mis costados con la mirada fija hacia mí, sentía su respiración de tanta cercanía entre nosotros. El se acerco más hacia mí y antes de besarme se aparto y me sonrió… para ser sincera quería que me besara.

El se levanto de la cama y me tomo de la mano ayudándome a levantar.

- Alumi ven conmigo.

Me guio a lo que parecía el balcón de su habitación. El me abrazo por la espalda y mirábamos las estrellas.

- Alumi, ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos al doctor?...

- ¡P-pero que cosas recuerdas! Justo cuando pensaba que eras un buen chico.

Me sonroje tanto al recordar esos momentos de mi niñez

- Dime ¿todavía tienes el lunar encima de tu pecho izquierdo?

- P-pero que cosas dices – quería salir corriendo – no deberías de recordar esos momentos – lo ultimo lo dije en susurro que el viento se llevo.

- ¿Entonces si tienes un lunar ahí? Yo solo lo decía en broma –voltee a ver su rostro y en el tenia una enorme sonrisa.

Me separe de su abrazo con fuerza y me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación pero justo en el momento en el que di mi segundo paso lejos de él, me tomo de la muñeca izquierda y me planto un beso en los labios.

- Alumi… la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho nuestro pasado… pero… cuando estoy contigo me siento de una manera tan diferente, por favor – el coloco su rostro en mi hombro derecho – nunca te separes de mi.

Sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro, cuando Hanna se separo de mi me quede sorprendida… el, estaba llorando.

- Nunca podría dejarte solo mi pequeña flor…

Nos quedamos un momento más observando las estrellas, yo estaba sentada en medio de sus piernas y el colocaba su cabeza en la mía, era algo que no quería que se terminara pero el frio opinaba lo contrario.

- Alumi es hora de continuar con lo que empezamos…

Yo solo asentí agachando mi cabeza. Claro no iba a dejar que el me viera tan nerviosa, me tomo de la mano y yo caminaba tras de él hacia la habitación.

Ya habíamos llegado a la cama, yo estaba acostada y el estaba encima de mi mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Tonta – me dio un golpecito en la cabeza y me sonrió – descansa mi pequeña princesa – me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza por la espalda.

- Hanna-kun…

- dime…

- Gracias…

Ya no volvimos a hablar durante toda la noche, lo único que podía oír eran los latidos de nuestros corazones que se sincronizaban y su respiración que corría cerca de mi oído, solo con estar tan cerca de él me siento tan cálida, es un sentimiento que no puedo expresar… entre sus brazos me siento tan protegida, mis parpados se cerraron.

/Al día siguiente/

Como era de esperarse me desperté antes que Hanna, me levante lentamente y sin movimientos bruscos para no despertarlo, acomode las cosas de Hanna y mías para la escuela, después me dirigí al baño de "nuestra habitación" para maquillarme.

- Alumi, por favor no te pongas maquillaje – Hanna estaba despierto y me llamo tras la puerta del baño mientras yo le miraba.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que me ponga? – para ser sincera creo que ya se me la respuesta pero no está de más preguntar, aun que sea maliciosamente.

- porque no y ya.

En este momento es tan diferente a como era la noche que tanto disfrute, pero creo que le haré caso, después de todo lo único que me pongo es un poco de delineador y brillo en las uñas.

Ambos nos dirigíamos a la escuela y aunque no hablábamos el me tomo de la mano pero el volteaba hacia otro lado… yo solo caminaba algo decepcionada esperaba que nuestra relación avanzara un poco más. Todo empeoro cuando llegamos el me soltó de la mano y me dejo como si fuera una total desconocida.

No le di mas vuelta al asunto y entre al salón de clases, me senté con mis amigas que hice cuando ingrese y como era costumbre entre las chicas… o al menos eso creo, me hicieron preguntas sobre Hanna.

- Dime Alumi-san, ¿es cierto que tu y Hanna-kun se van a casar?

- Sí, claro que claro que lo aremos, ¿Verdad cariñito? – le pregunte a Hanna para molestarlo un poco, por ignorarme – ¡Cariño!

- S-si, dime Alumi…

- ¿Verdad que nos vamos a casar?...

Todo el salón dejo de hablar y se enfocaron en Hanna por completo, el parecía no inquietarse.

- Si… es cierto ¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes amor?.

Hanna me miro con una sonrisa que raramente el mostraba, las chicas se le quedaban viendo y eso me molesto, creo que la broma me salió en contra de mi.

La campana había sonado y el profesor entro al salón, antes de que me diera vuelta para sentarme Hanna me enseño la lengua con un gesto yo solo hice un puchero y lo ignore.

- Bien alumnos, buenos días hoy acaba de llegar un nuevo compañero de intercambio y también viene de América, Adelante – dijo el profesor.

Entro un muchacho al igual a mi moreno ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo y adivinen que… él es mi hermano.

- Puedes presentarte – dijo el profesor.

- ¡Saludos chicas! Me llamo Hayato Niumbrich, soy nativo americano… Ah hola cuñadito – saludo mi hermano a Hanna.

- hem… hola Hayato – Hanna me miro preocupado yo solo le dije que no sabía nada al respecto – y dime ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues ya sabes la tradición de sha… – corrí y le tape la bocota a mi hermano.

- Chicos si tienen algo que hablar por favor resérvenselo para cuando estén en casa – sentencio el profesor mandándonos a Hanna y a mí a nuestros hogares… si suspendidos.

- ¡Que bieeeeeeen! Debería de venir más seguido tu familia, adoro no ir a la escuela.

- Hanna tu sabes para que vino mi hermano, deberías de estar preocupado – le regañe.

- Alumi… ¿no confías en mi?

- Hanna ¿realmente crees lograrlo sin Amidamaru?

El no me respondió, solo me beso… no es que me moleste, de hecho me gusta… pero…

- Alumi se que tu hermano no es simplemente un shaman, confía en mi… si algo aprendí de mi papá es que todo tiene solución – me respondió mientras miraba hacia un rio que estaba a un costado de nosotros – dime Alumi, ¿Quieres dar un paseo?...


End file.
